A Day In The Life
by chickamoomoo
Summary: Harry and Draco have been married for 3 years. This is a day in their life. I wrote this for a challenge for a yahoo! group I'm a member of.
1. A Day In The Life

Title: A Day In The Life  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: Hey, Sparks! Here's my piece for that challenge of yours. The story itself is 472 words.  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it probably ain't mine. If you don't, it might be mine.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As I stand in the bathroom watching my two year old son in his bath, a simple thought occurs to me: I'm the luckiest man alive. Next to my husband, Draco, of course. As I ponder this, I am hit with a shower of rubber ducks. I decide this bath is over.  
  
I leave the bathroom, carrying the wriggling form of Matthew Evan Potter wrapped in a towel. As soon as I set Matt in a living room chair, I am hit with various things, including a can of spray oil and a purple thong. Pregnant men lose control of their magic quite often. Draco is pregnant with our second child. He runs in now, laughing his head off and apologizing profusely.  
  
He takes Matt back to his room to get him dressed. He emerges a moment later with a fully clothed Matt.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Draco asks. We are supposed to go for an ultrasound. Draco can't wait to find out the sex of the baby. He has a long list of names, and knowing the sex would narrow it down to about fifty.  
  
We are ready to go, except I can't find my keys. Draco and I are searching everywhere. Suddenly, Matt runs up to me and yells, "Fwidge!" How cute. He's just learning to talk His first word was something he overheard Draco say to his father.  
  
"Fwidge!" Matt yells again, "Matt put keys fwidge!" Oh. The keys are in the fridge.  
  
"Hey, Draco!" I yell, "While you're in the kitchen, look in the fridge. I think Matt hid the keys there."  
  
***A FEW HOURS LATER***  
  
It's another boy. We're shopping now. Draco is picking up everything he sees and saying how cute it is. I swear. He can be such a girl sometimes. Walking down an aisle, I spot a poster of Tom Felton.  
  
"Look, Draco," I say, pointing, "That muggle looks just like you!"  
  
He rolls his eyes. In his annoyance, he says, "He does not! His eyes are blue, not grey, like mine, and don't get me started on his hair!"  
  
And I say, teasingly, of course, "Well, I think he's sexy."  
  
"He is? He looks just like me!"  
  
"My point exactly, dear."  
  
It's not often you see Draco jealous. It's even less often that he's jealous of a muggle.  
  
We buy a total of 68 new outfits for the baby. I decide we've spent enough after we buy Matt a bag of Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans. We start to head home. It's 10:30. We put Matt to bed. We sit on our bed discussing names until Draco falls asleep on my lap. I fall asleep moments later, my head falling forward onto his shoulder.  
The End 


	2. Riley

A/N: I know I put "the end" at the end of the last chapter. It was meant to be a one shot, but you people liked it so much, I've decide one more chapter should suffice. It'll make you all happy and I'll be done with this one forever!!! So I thought to myself, "what to write?" Someone asked me to do a sex scene but I won't for two reasons. This story is PG!!! And also, I don't write those well. Not that I've really tried. . . It doesn't really agree with me. . . So then I thought, "Just another day?" Nah. . . . Too boring. Been there, done that, huh? So I thought I'd do the baby's birth. I'm making this up as I go, so forgive me if it sucks.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry paced around the waiting room of the magical hospital. He was waiting for news of his husband, who was presently giving birth. He had decided not to be in the room this time after watching Matt's birth. The doctor rushed in and grabbed Harry by the hand. Harry wondered, **has the baby been born yet? ** And **is something wrong? ** He realized that nothing was wrong or the doctor wouldn't be smiling. He entered the hospital room where Draco lay in bed holding a bundle of blankets with a tiny pink face. Draco looked up and grinned. "Guess what, Harry!" Draco exclaimed, "He's a she! What'll we call her now?" This took Harry by surprise. The name Michael Aaron certainly wouldn't do.  
  
"I suppose we could just make Michael Aaron sound more feminine. . . Michelle Erin, perhaps?"  
  
"No," declined Draco. "How about. . ." He though for a moment. "Lily? Not only was it your mother's name and your favorite flower, but I've always liked the name Lily. . . Just as long as she's not named after my mother."  
  
"No. . . Not Lily. . . How about Riley Michelle?"  
  
"I like it. I think it would be perfect." He looked lovingly at the baby and whispered, "Riley Michelle. . ."  
  
Harry walked over and took the baby from Draco. "Our little girl. . ."  
  
Then Matt came in, followed by Ron and Hermione. "So? What's her name?"  
  
"Riley Michelle."  
  
Harry gave little Riley back to Draco and picked up Matt and set him on the bed next to Draco. "Look, Matt. It's your baby sister."  
  
When Matt whispered, "Baby Wiley" ever so softly, Harry knew he was the luckiest man alive.  
The REAL End!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Did you like it? I promise there will be no more of this story . . . so don't ask!!! Just review!  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
Nicole ^_^ 


End file.
